How to Get a Chupacabra
by theanonymouslibrarians
Summary: Percival Graves didn't want a chupacabra, but he got one anyway. Spoilers and canon divergence from The Crimes of Grindelwald.


How to Get a Chupacabra

By theanonymouslibrarians

Note: I do not own Fantastic Beasts, Harry Potter, or any of their characters. I know that Grindelwald is a terrible monster who doesn't deserve to live let alone have a chupacabra like Antonio and so would never do this, but I needed a fix it for Antonio.

"Percival... Per-ci-val..." The voice sings in his ear.

It's only when Graves feels the fingers carding through his hair that he realizes that this isn't a nightmare and jerks awake with a gasp. But he's pinned to his bed by an invisible force and it's all he can do to even turn his head to look at the man seated on the edge of his bed.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Grindelwald murmurs, placing one finger over Graves' lips. Percival retaliates by spitting at him. The wizard who should be on his way to Europe by now backhands him, but gives an amused smile anyway as he uses Graves' blanket to wipe the saliva off his cheek. "You never returned my letters or came to see me. I was worried you were ill. But I see you're just the same as always. I've missed you."

"What are you doing here?" Percival growls. _What are you going to do to me?_

He'd spent months as the man's prisoner, enduring the mind games and indignities that entailed. Grindelwald isn't foolish enough to try to impersonate Graves' again, which means that Grindelwald is probably here to kill him. If he's going to die, Percival would prefer that it be quickly.

"Quick and to the point." Grindelwald chuckles in a fond sort of way. "Well, I can appreciate that. Much as I'd love to catch up, I can't stay long. Five minutes at most. See I'm going to be out of the country for a while and I'm not sure I'll have time to care for a pet."

"I'm not your-"

"I need someone to watch Antonio for me." The dark wizard bends down to pick something off the floor and...a chupacabra is placed on Graves' chest.

Percival swallows hard and struggles against the spell binding him but to no avail. Chupacabras are extraordinarily dangerous. This one appears to be a baby one, so probably isn't able to do much damage. But it could still give a nasty bite...

"Say hello." Grindelwald tells him.

"...what?"

"Say hello to Antonio." Grindelwald repeats.

Graves glances at the chupacabra, who looks back at him placidly. "What are you doing?" He wonders if he's to be locked up with the creature, to be fed on over and over again until the creature grows big enough to drain him in one feeding.

Gellert sighs. "Pay attention, Director. I don't have long and I won't be able to return anytime soon. As I said, I'm leaving the country. Antonio needs a home and someone to care for him. I'll be too busy. So, I need you to care for him for me."

"No! That thing's dangerous and-" The tip of a wand is pressed to Graves' skull, silencing him.

"I'm not asking you, Percival." Gellert's voice is soft but contains an all too familiar hint of warning. "You're only here in this lovely home of yours because of my mercy. I could easily have arranged to have you killed or imprisoned in Nurmengard. Instead, I let your friends at M.A.C.U.S.A find you. But make no mistake: you _are_ mine and you always will be. Do you understand?"

Percival can't bring himself to speak. He hates himself for it. It's been six months. He's started getting his life back together. But now, with Gellert looking down at him, it's like Percival's been locked up this whole time. Slowly, Graves' nods.

"Good." All threat is gone from Grindelwald's voice and the man sounds almost happy. "Now, Antonio is actually quite friendly. And loyal to those he likes. Time for you to make friends. Give him a pat on the head."

Graves can feel the spell lift from his right arm. Hesitantly, he brings his hand up and strokes the creature's pebbly-feeling head. Antonio makes a pleased sound, a type of gurgle, and nuzzles his head against Graves' fingers.

"Excellent!" Grindelwald says. "Now, I really must be off." Percival flinches as he bends down and kisses Graves' cheek. The other wizard gives Antonio a brief pat. "Be good for Percival, darling. I'll be back for you one day." And rises to his feet, turns, and disapparates.

Antonio gives a cry of alarm, and hops off Graves, going to the place where Grindelwald disappeared. Percival feels the spell lift from him and he leaps out of bed. He grabs his wand and runs from the room. Even though he knows it's useless, Percival spends the next hour searching his manor and the forest surrounding it. Finally, after ascertaining that Grindelwald is truly gone and that none of his followers have been left behind, Percival returns to his room.

He contemplates alerting Seraphina, but decides against it. She likely already knows of Grindelwald's escape by now and informing M.A.C.U.S.A of Grindelwald's visit will only mean countless aurors searching his home and finding nothing.

When he returns to his bedroom, the chupacabra is lying on his pillow, looking forlorn. Graves keeps his wand out as he approaches the creature. "Antonio..." He says. The creature tilts its head to look up at the auror.

Slowly, Graves reaches out a hand, holding it an inch in front of Antonio's face. The chupacabra nuzzles him and Graves risks petting the creature. When it doesn't attack, Percival picks the creature up and places it on his nightstand before lying down. He almost screams when Antonio leaps back onto Percival's bed, but all it does is lie down next to him. Still, Graves casts several protective charms to prevent Antonio from touching him before going to sleep.


End file.
